The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring, whole plant mutation of an unpatented, unnamed Agapanthus africanus. 
The new variety was discovered by the inventor in a commercial planting of the unnamed Agapanthus africanus parent in Wauchula, Fla. The inventor identified a single, whole plant mutation at his commercial nursery in 2006. After isolating the interesting new plant, the inventor divided the original plant and subsequent propagules over several years, to establish stability.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘BNA01’ was first performed by division in Wauchula, Fla., during 2006, on a very limited basis. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a location not open to the public, at the inventor's nursery. Through subsequent propagation, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.